Conventional satellite systems may be based on a single-use satellite design which may provide either a single, broad coverage beam, or many small spot beams. Satellite systems may provide service to a particular geographic region in one of two ways: a single (or a few) large broadcast beams providing a broadcast service, or many smaller spot beams, the union of whose coverage areas may encompass the desired geographic coverage and provide broadband service. The many current Ku band satellites in use today may be representative satellites with broadcast beams, and the Spaceway, AMC-15, and HYLAS satellites may be examples of satellites with spot beams. Either satellite type may represent a substantial investment to develop and launch. A region which desired broadband, broadcast, and interactive broadcast service may require coverage from two or more satellites, including one of each type. Some regions may not merit the expense of two or more satellites that may be needed to provide the three types of services.